


Entwined

by CousinSerena, GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Animal Transformation, Aziraphale Has Snake Sex Fantasies, Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Consensual Sex, F/F, Femme Snake Aziraphale, Hemipenes, M/M, Protective Crowley, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Snake Orgasms, snake sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinSerena/pseuds/CousinSerena, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster
Summary: Aziraphale has certain fantasies about snake sex.  He wants to experience it with his serpent lover firsthand, while in snake form himself. Crowley happily obliges.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 63
Kudos: 314
Collections: The Snake Pit, Week 34: Azirasnake





	Entwined

**Author's Note:**

> We do not claim to be herpetologists, so we’re winging it here as far as snake orgasms and sexy snake thoughts. We may have taken liberties with a couple of other behaviors, so if you are a snake expert please forgive us!  
> Aziraphale’s pronouns change from “he/his” to “she/hers” after he transforms.  
> Everything here is consensual!  
> Take note: If reading explicit snake sex is not your thing, this is not the fic for you!

It had been a long day for Aziraphale at the shop, as the last customer had not wanted to leave at closing time. It was a fussy older gentleman who had written a self-published paperback book on herpetology, and he’d desperately wanted Aziraphale to carry it in the shop. He even had suggestions for a window display. Despite the angel patiently trying to explain that this was NOT that kind of shop, the fellow wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

Finally Aziraphale had set Crowley on the poor fellow, who soon found himself out on the pavement an entire block down, in front of Eddie’s Erotic Bookshop in utter bewilderment. He had no idea why or how he got there.

At last, after a modest dinner at the noodle shop, Aziraphale and Crowley were settled on the sofa with a glass of wine each. It was a familiar routine they’d adopted since the thwarted Apocalypse. They’d decided to forgo drunkenness most nights now, in favor of relatively sober but relaxed togetherness… which was then, often enough, followed by enthusiastic lovemaking. 

Tonight their conversation went back to the annoying herpetologist.

“Speaking of herpetology, do you know how snakes get it on, angel?” Crowley asked, with that smirk that always flustered Aziraphale.

“Well, I suppose I don’t know all the details. From what I gather they wrap themselves around each other. And the male has those--those--hemipenes,” he said, waving his hand around. “I’ve read about it.” He blushed.

Crowley looked at his angel with renewed interest. Far from looking flustered in embarrassment, the demon could sense something rather different in that expression. He flicked his tongue lightly out and scented the air. Interesting… 

Aziraphale’s scent was mingled with a tinge of lust along with that embarrassment. 

“Read about it, have you?” Crowley reiterated with an amused tone of voice.

The angel wriggled uncomfortably in his seat, avoiding eye contact. “Yes, I… I rather did. It seemed… interesting.” He hastily gulped a bit more wine. Crowley let his hand slide up the angel’s thigh slowly. 

“That interests you does it, Angel?” he purred seductively. “Which bit in particular, hmm?” he squeezed gently, eyes intent on Aziraphale’s face, reading for the minutest change in expression. 

“Well I did always rather wonder what it might be like if…” Aziraphale broke off, hesitantly, wondering how on earth he could put words to this. How could he confess to Crowley about all the times he’d thought about this very thing before, how he’d pleasured himself to the thought of being another snake, skittering away from the pursuing male and being chased, being overtaken, being pinned down and so thoroughly taken by both of those delectable hemipenes, being twined together for hours on end in wriggling orgy of ecstasy? He shivered at the thought. 

Crowley was looking at him curiously. “Well, Angel?” he murmured, his hand now deftly brushing over the tenting in Aziraphale’s trousers, which all of a sudden felt rather too tight. 

“I had, um, thought about it, if you must know.” Aziraphale conceded. “Rather a lot,” he confessed, finally glancing at Crowley, who was grinning devilishly. 

“Have you now?” the demon was amused, he licked his lips in delight. “And what kind of thoughts did you have then?” He wriggled a little closer and pressed a kiss to Aziraphale’s neck. “Do tell…”

Aziraphale shuddered at the touch and moaned gently. “How I’d love to be a snake for you my love, for you to chase me, to track me down and take me, to wrap yourself around me and do what you wanted…” Crowley was kissing his neck some more and licking up toward his ear as he took it all in. 

“Sounds delectable Angel… and you know that anything my Angel wants, my Angel getsssss….” 

And so it was that moments later, the pair stood face to face, ready for their transformative sexcapade. Aziraphale decided to watch Crowley first before he mimicked him. He had never transformed into another creature in his whole existence. He’d changed his sex, of course, enjoying presenting as a female on occasion. This would be a bit of a challenge. He grabbed his wine glass, deciding he needed just a tad more to fortify himself.

“Right then.”

Crowley lifted his hand to snap his fingers, then paused. 

“Oh, something you should know before we do this, angel. My snake form, as you well know, is my original demonic aspect. So when I change, I keep most of my thoughts. But they’re still infused with snakey instincts. It’ll be different for you. When you go snakey, your brain will too. You’ll have more awareness than an actual garden variety snake of course. But you won’t be able to overcome instinct very well. What I mean is, you won’t be thinking, _“Oh dear me, what a terribly attractive snake Crowley makes. We should shag now...”_

“I do NOT sound like that,” huffed Aziraphale.

Crowley waved him off. “Right, so as I was saying, part of your female snake brain will urge to run away, get me to chase you. It’s just natural instinct. But you will, of course, undoubtedly be overcome by my fiendish snakey charms.” He waggled his eyebrows at him.

Aziraphale sighed and rolled his eyes. He picked up his glass and took a last gulp of wine.

“Also, my two snake penises are spiked.”

Aziraphale sputtered, nearly spraying wine all over the rug.

“ _What?!_ ”

After finally calming Aziraphale down, explaining that the spiked hemipenes were _not_ painful and were there simply to prevent slippage,they were almost ready to try it again.

Crowley snapped his fingers, turning up the heat in the room ten degrees.

“It has to be warm for snakes to be comfortable and want to mate.”

Then he stretched up, lengthened, focused and very shortly Aziraphale found himself looking down a huge black snake with yellow eyes and a red belly. He stared at Aziraphale expectantly and bobbed his head at him as if to say, “ _go on then, your turn._ ”

Right. His turn. He took a deep breath, let it out.

He reminded himself this would be exciting, enjoyable. He could do this. He tried to think snakey thoughts as he envisioned himself lengthening, stretching up, his limbs fusing as he sent divine energy into it. After just a minute or so of this focused concentration, he felt himself change. For a second he panicked, feeling the loss of balance along with the loss of his limbs. His body _and_ his mind were reshaping, and there was a wave of vertigo. 

And then quite suddenly the room shifted, his center of gravity shifted, and Aziraphale was no longer a male presenting human. 

She was on the floor, looking _up_ at the furniture. 

The sofa, table, bookshelves all loomed over her. Everything looked different, somehow. Fuzzy, colorless. She remembered things being sharper, brighter. She couldn’t quite remember how...She stretched up as far as she could, raising her head up in the air and turning about--and then glanced at her own thick coils. They were a pale yellow, with specks of white, and they tapered off to end in a thin tail. She startled. 

_Snake_ , she realized. She was looking at her _own body_. She’d been in her human form, and she remembered fuzzily she and someone--Crowley, that was it--talking….but it didn’t matter at the moment. Her memory was beginning to slip.

The image of Crowley flew out of her brain. There were so many _delicious_ things in the air. It was overwhelming, really. She smelled paper and wine, ashes from the fireplace, and something delicious. She was suddenly aware that she was flicking her tongue out. That’s how she was smelling--no, _tasting_ \--things. 

She lowered herself to the ground, willing herself to move toward the place where she was catching very tasty smells. She panicked for just a moment. How would she move in this form? No arms, no legs. She pointed her snout toward the...kitchen, she remembered, her tongue still flicking. There was something sweet, something she liked. And then she realized that without even thinking about it, she was moving toward the kitchen, slithering quite gracefully, her body winding its way there instinctively as her tongue continued to taste the air. It flickered away, picking up the taste of sugar and bread and tea. 

She startled as she entered the source of all the tastes ( _kitchen?_ ). First, the floor was now hard and cool beneath her. She would have shivered if she could at the change. Second, she realized her tongue was picking up a second taste. One that was unfamiliar to her. 

Just as her new snake brain registered what it was, she saw it--the large black snake coiled in the far corner of the kitchen. It had a red belly, and yellow eyes. _Crowley._ The thought came and went in an instant. Right now she ignored the delicious sweet kitcheny tastes and she could only focus on the very interesting smell coming from the huge black snake. It--he--was staring at her. _Male_ , she thought. The yellow eyes bored into her. He was watching her with great interest. _Sexy male_ ….

She was intrigued, but something told her to slither away _right now_. She needed him to follow her. To prove he was fast and strong enough to be a good mate for her before he deserved to have her. Before she knew it, she’d whipped back, pointing her snoot back toward the other room where she’d come from, back onto the nice warm rug. 

She was afraid but aroused. She needed to move away from him, but she wanted him to catch her too. She flicked her tongue, and she realized she was releasing a new scent of her own, trailing it along the carpet. 

Crowley was entranced as he watched the angel in her snake form. If Crowley could leer, he would. She was beautiful, a pale yellow with flecks of white, same blue eyes. But as he caught her gaze, he realized he’d been right about Aziraphale’s snake brain being a bit more primitive than his own. There was barely any recognition in her eyes. 

She was turning to slither away from him. As she did, his tongue flicked out and he caught the heady odor of female pheromones.

It was electrifying. 

He’d forgotten how it felt, the jolt of sheer animalistic lust as he scented the female snake-- _Aziraphale_ , he had to remind himself. As she moved away from him, she was leaving her delicious scent over the carpet, marking a trail for him to follow. He could _smell_ female arousal wafting from her, and the instinct to chase it kicked in. He had to pursue.

He followed slowly, catching up to her easily nonetheless. She was coiled up behind the sofa near the corner of a bookcase. 

_Success_...he had her cornered now. But, he had to be careful. There was enough of his higher mental faculties left that he realized this was all new to the angel and he didn’t want to frighten her. 

He slithered closer, approaching from the side rather than directly. He wasn’t sure if she was looking at him in mild fear or anticipation. He thought both.

He sidled up next to her, slowly so as not to scare her away. It was somehow even more exciting, seeing the angel like this--reduced almost entirely to pure animal instinct. Despite her nervousness, he could sense her readiness to mate. The giddy scent of her pheromones was overpowering. He coiled his head over hers as gently as he could and bumped the back of her head with his snout to show his interest. 

He called up his demonic energy to emit waves of reassurance, and she seemed to relax. 

She allowed him to slither slowly on top of her where he lay for a moment, continuing to flick his tongue, tasting her delicious scent. Then, without her even registering it at first, he wound himself around her so that she was effectively caged within his coils.

Aziraphale tensed, momentarily panicking as she realized the large black and red male had her firmly trapped underneath him. She flicked her tongue out faster as she tried to escape, but suddenly found herself feeling enveloped in the male’s musky scent, enticing her. She relaxed, and became aware of his body slowly winding itself around hers. 

Their upper bodies were coiled around each other now, and the huge male snake was nuzzling her, rubbing his snout along her cheek. He squeezed very gently as he wrapped himself around her, until finally only their tails were not touching. He encouraged her along with more nuzzling. He needed to be patient for his reward. At last, she lifted her tail in invitation.

He wrapped his tail around hers, lining himself up with her entrance. Then, entered her, slowly and carefully, keeping himself wrapped tightly around his enticing catch. Once he was fully sheathed inside her, Crowley felt his human aspect further slipping away as lust took over. 

He kept her in a tight embrace, locked inside of her. He could feel himself pumping gently and rhythmically inside his delectable mate, and with every pulse of his members he was releasing his seed slowly into her. This was not the rush of instant gratification as with a human orgasm. This was long, drawn out, in a way more deeply satisfying. She was his, and he would take as long as he needed with her. His serpentine brain gave way to pure instinct during his impossibly, deliciously long orgasm. His protective instincts kicked in. All the while he was coupling with her, he lifted his head up and kept his tongue flicking out, alert to any approaching dangers to his prized female.

Aziraphale--not that she remembered her name now-- filled, embraced, protected. Her mate was inside her and all around her, holding her tight as she rode out the spasms of her long orgasm. She was euphoric as the endless waves of pleasure rippled through her, over and over. She lost herself in it. She’d never felt pleasure like this before and had no idea how long they were coiled together. She felt herself floating away….

At some point everything went grey. She felt a cool rush of air, the warm embrace of her mate no longer there. She felt herself continuing to stretch upward and outward, and then exhaustion overcame her... 

“Angel?” a voice called. “Angel? Aziraphale. Come back.” It was a human voice. She knew it, had known it her (no...no, _his_ ) whole life. 

He was warm now, under a soft cover of some kind, and someone was rubbing his back through the covers. He stretched his limbs and opened his now human eyes. A pair of golden snake eyes looked back at him with concern and tenderness. It was Crowley, who had carried him to bed and tucked his warm tartan comforter over him. Now he was gently stroking his hair.

“All right, angel?” he asked, smiling tenderly. “You left me for awhile there.”

Aziraphale smiled back. He felt warm, cared for, euphoric--and exhausted.

“Mmm,” he murmured, wriggling under the blanket, sleepy under Crowley’s stroking of his hair. “That was absolutely...transcendent, my dear.”

Crowley chuckled. “This is the first time I’ve ever made you pass out from my ministrations, angel.” Then he grew serious. “Maybe it was too much. You had me worried for a bit. I had to carry you up to bed in your snake form and then fortunately you just--well, came back to yourself in your sleep. You’re not used to transforming to another species, let alone a two-hour orgasm. I think maybe this was a one time thing, love.”

Aziraphale frowned at that, but felt his eyes beginning to close again. “Mmm, _no_ ,” he managed. “Was nice. Just need a nap. Come to bed with me, dearest.”

Crowley chuckled. “You know it’s the middle of the day, love.”

“Don’t care,” sighed Aziraphale.

Crowley smiled tenderly down at his sleepy, pouty angel. 

“Whatever my angel wants,” he said. He undressed down to his boxers and got under the warm comforter, burrowing. Then he slipped his arm over Aziraphale, spooning him.

Almost the instant he felt Crowley’s long, muscular arm around him, Aziraphale closed his eyes. He was no longer entwined with his love, but he was embraced. He drifted off to sleep, content in the knowledge that he was truly loved and treasured in any form. 


End file.
